A certain darkness is needed to see the stars
by athenades87
Summary: A short one shot of Pam and Tara! Tamela, Para


**A/N: So I know this quote (which is the title of the fic) by Osho, an Indian guru and spiritual teacher. I thought to myself what a wonderful quote to head a fic about Pam and Tara. It's a one shot, hope the ones that read enjoy it...So without further ado...**

**This story's set in the future 100 plus years after the reign of the authority and Bill.**

* * *

_London country side summer 2187_

The night's air was warm and inviting, the aroma of beech-wood and oak was so unyielding that it's aura imprinted itself in the memory of its recipient. Pam sat on a blanket in the middle of a field surrounded by endless sea's bluebell's. She sat quietly listening to sound of the wind as it rustled through the tree tops. She was at peace, her mind, her body and her heart were all in perfect unison. She sat patiently awaiting the return of her progeny, her best friend, her soul mate, and her lover. Tara had only been gone for a little over a week, but to Pam it felt like a centery. Even after the fall of the authority she and Eric had quarterly meetings back home in the States to make sure thing were in order. Eric had become King of Louisiana and when Pam and Tara moved to England, Tara was lucky enough to acquire the status of Queen of the City of London district. The meeting called for all of the Kings and Queens around the globe to meet and discuss the future for vampires and politics of course. Tara being only 60 in vampire years was the youngest awardee of such honor. Solely due to the fortitude she presented in the face of impeccable danger so many years ago. Tara stood at the edge of the forest leaned against a tree watching Pam. She was laying flat on her back, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankle with her hands lying comfortably on her stomach. The illumination of the stars above had Pam transfixed. So much so that she did hear or feel Tara sneak up on her. Tara slow knelt down so not to startle the laying beauty.

"Even after all these years, the stars are the only thing that make your eyes shine"

Pam let out a barely there gasp she wasn't startled at all. No, the sound of Tara's voice always made Pam's heart jump and her stomach blush. Pam let a smile spread across her face, the one smile that was only reserved for Tara. She closed her eyes and inhaled the air surrounding her; there was Tara's scent, cloves and small hint of tobacco.

"No my love, you give the stars a run for their money"

Tara only chuckled as kicked off her shoes to join Pam on the blanket.

"How long have you been standing there"?

"Long enough to know you still take my breath away"

"You don't breath Tara" Pam deadpanned

"It's a figure of speech women" Tara retorted with a smile nudging her elbow into Pam's side.

Pam chuckled and repositioned her body to face Tara.

"Well, how long have you been back"? Pam asked running the pad of her fingers down the length of Tara's arm.

"All of ten minutes, when I realized you weren't in the house, I came to the one spot I knew you'd be"

"You know me all too well," Pam answered with a smile

"I know, too much actually" Tara replied rolling her eyes

"So how was the meeting" Pam asked really not give two shit's about vampire politics.

"Ah, same ol, same ol, Eric thinking with his dick in stead of his brain. There is a new Queen from Brazil that caught his eye and well you know the rest"

Pam chuckled "He always had a thing for darker colored women"

"Like father, like daughter from what I hear" Tara gave Pam a sly smirk

Pam scoffed and rolled her eyes, but her expression turned into that one sacred smile and then she leaned down and brushed another small kiss on her progeny. "I've missed you" she whispered as she leaned up from the intoxicating taste of Tara's cocoa lips. Tara reached up and tucked a strand of Pam's champagne hair behind her ear.

"I love you" she spoke softly, those were the only words that came to Tara's mind and the only word's that Pam needed to know.

Pam smiled at her again leaned in and brushed another soft kiss on Tara's lips. She leaned up to gaze into the endless pool of black that were Tara's eyes and then let her own eyes, tell the story of the love she felt for her. She repositioned her body so she could lay her head on Tara's shoulder and also to let Tara wrap her arms around her. To be honest that was Pam's favorite place to be, in Tara's arms. They lay like that for a few more moments before Tara broke the silence.

"You know" Tara began " A certain darkness is needed to see the stars"

"Oh yeah" Pam answered, "What type of darkness is that"?

"A rare kind" Tara answered quickly "like the love I have for you" She paused "One in a million"

Pam jerked at the honestly and sincerity of Tara's voice and words. She raised her head to stare in the eyes of her forever, her eternity and felt a lump grow in her throat. She choked back a sob and simply said "Take me home".

With those soft-spoken words Tara grab Pam into her arms and the paired headed for home. There they spent the rest of the night displaying the love they had for one another. Where they would spend the rest of their day's together and eternally and unconditionally in love.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome and appreciated! June 16th is almost here and this is the only thing that is keeping occupied!**


End file.
